The present invention relates generally to systems and methods of determining the status of a container seal. Specifically, the system interfaces a seal status detecting device, such as a radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) tag, with a sealable container. The present subject matter is especially suited for use in determining if a seal on a container is broken where there is no visible indication of the break. Accordingly, the present specification makes specific reference thereto. However, it must be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) uses magnetic, electric or electromagnetic fields transmitted by a reader system to stimulate a responsive device (known as an RFID “tag” or transponder) to identify itself and, in some cases, provide additionally stored data. RFID tags typically include a semiconductor device commonly called the “chip” on which are formed a memory and operating circuitry, which is connected to an antenna. Typically, RFID tags act as transponders, providing information stored in the chip memory in response to a radio frequency interrogation signal received from a reader, also referred to as an interrogator. In the case of passive RFID tags, the energy of the interrogation signal also provides the necessary energy to operate the RFID tag.
There are many applications where a sealed container or environment is desirable. Many products, such as baby food, medications, cosmetics, and the like, require or benefit from protection from air, moisture and other contaminants and/or tampering when stored before use. If not properly stored in a vacuum or low pressure environment, these products can spoil or become unsafe or otherwise unusable. These types of products are often stored in containers where it is not easy or even impossible to visualize whether or not the container seal is intact. It also can be advantageous to be able to remotely determine whether or not a container seal has been broken or remains intact.
It is also extremely important for both an end user or customer and a seller or manufacturer to have some assurance that the contents of the container are in the appropriate condition. It is also desirable to have containers that have automatic identification technology for inventory control, content identification, and any other logistical information. RFID is one type of automatic identification technology. The RFID may be used to track containers, provide information about the contents, such as a product name and expiration date, and other unique product data.
Some sealable containers use a “pop-up” style cap or lid that deflects inwardly when the internal pressure within the sealed container is relatively low in comparison to the external environment. When the seal is broken on such containers, the lid pops up indicating that the container has been opened and/or that outside air has entered. This type of container is commonly used for products like baby food. However, if the lid is not readily visible, such as if it is covered with a label or stored in an enclosed carton, there is no way for a user to know the status of the container seal.
Consequently, it would be advantageous to not only remotely determine information about contents sealed in a container, but also to be able to determine whether the contents are still properly protected by the container seal. The present invention discloses a system and method for detecting the status of a sealed container and communicating that status to a user using RFID.